Truth or Dare
by Jennifer Wilson
Summary: Truth or Dare, Fanfiction Style! The fanfiction writers are contestants, and the canon are here to help us. I've captured them, so they can't escape. Muahahahahaha!Warning, rating may change.
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. He belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Jennifer Wilson: Good evening ladies, I'm proud to present to you the Sherlock Holmes Truth or Dare. Only twist is, it's the fanfiction writers who are part of this game. You know the rules. You can ask the person next to you "Truth or Dare" but it has to be Sherlock Holmes related. The canon, of course, has kindly agreed to help us.

All of the characters: As if! (Struggles ferociously against the bonds, Jennifer looks warily)

Jennifer: I knew I should have taped their mouths! Ah, never mind; I will spin the bottle and who ever it points to has to face the wrath of the one who spins. You can ask whether you have a crush on Holmes, or as you wish. If you don't do the dare, you would have to kiss Moriarty. None of you would like that, would you?

By the way, all reviewers would be allowed to join the game. That is all, thank you.

(Steps away from the stage)

Holmes: My dear friends, would you kindly free us, please?

* * *

I was struck by a bout of writer's block and so I could not write for a few days. I had to resort to this old game. Sorry! By the way, I'm probably going to need a few reviewers/


	2. Kiss Moriarty?

Jennifer Wilson:Okay readers, someone will be joining us; Adelaide Holmes. Let's welcome her! (Applause)

AH: Thank You!

JW:Okay Adelaide, you start first! Spin the bottle!

(The bottle spins and spins. It finally lands on Jennifer Wilson.)

AH: (Grins evilly) Truth or Dare!

JW: Dare! Uh, oh, I shouldn't have said that...

AH: I dare you to tell Moriarty you love him!

JW: No, anything but that! I hate Moriarty!

AH: I don't care! Say it to her! (As the canon is about two meters away from them, they could hear quite clearly what was the dare.)

Wiggins: 'Looks like she has to confess her love to you, 'Offesor!

Watson: My, my, here she comes now!

JW: I Love You, Professor Moriarty! ( Moriarty looks utterly shocked at this; the canon starts laughing)

PM: I do not love you! Eck!

AH: Haha! This has got to be on TV!

JW: I hate you, Adelaide. It's your turn now!

Mysterious Voice: Jennifer, hand over the laptop now!

JW: Come in, Tasha.

(Tasha comes out from the shadows. She glances at the captives and at the bottle.)

TW: Truth or Dare again? You said you wouldn't play it again after the last time!

JW: You broke your promise first, remember? Singing that stupid song!

TW: It's not stupid. _You've got the anus, in your hands! You've got the anus, in your hands!...)_

JW: Stop it! Join us, don't sing that stupid song!

TW: On one condition, You must write a Naruto fanfic for me! Muahahaha!

JW: Argh! That would be turning me away from my faith! Okay, but no romance!

TW: Fine by me! (joins the circle)

JW: Ha! It spins to you, my dear sister! Truth or Dare!

* * *

What will my sister answer? Review to find out and join the competition! I think that I would end this story in the next chapter!


	3. I hate Naruto!

Tasha: I choose Dare!

JW: I dare to you to say you love Sherlock Holmes!

TW: I'm not! I love Naruto!

JW: You have to say it, or else you have to kiss Moriarty on the lips!

TW: Fine then (Flirts with Moriarty and then kisses him. The rest of canon, Adelaide and JW watch in horror)

Sherlock Holmes: God, is she that unscrupulous?

JW: I'm afraid so.

AH: You have got to be kidding me. That's your sister?

JW: What can I say? She can be bad if she wants to.

TW: Done! This time it's my turn to say the dare, Muahahaha!

(Spin… Spin… Lands on Adelaide)

TW: I dare you not to see the new Sherlock Holmes movie!

AH: Why! Robert Downey Jr. is so cute!

SH: I don't find him handsome.

JW (whispering): Me too.

AH (sobbing): Looks like I have no choice.

TW: By the way, Grandmother is asking you to come now. She's at screaming point now.

JW: What! Shit! Now, I have to face her screaming again. Got to go now! This truth or dare game is over, for now!

Canon: Yes!

(JW does some hand signs and they disappear)

JW: Come on Tasha, let's go before grandmother screams at me!

(Adelaide is left alone)

AH: Hey, where's everybody? HEY!

* * *

A/N: This is based on my grandmother's scolding. Hope you like this crazy story!


	4. Boys and Taunters the same!

JW: I'm here! But just for an hour, because I've got exam revision to do.

SH: Would your dares be much easier?

JW: NO, Sherlock Holmes, because I've got to rush through this thing.

AH: And we have a new guest today. She is Jennifer's best friend, Hillary Tang!

HT: Hi, Laura, but what are you doing here.

JW: You aren't supposed to say my real name you know. Now, those boys would taunt me!

Andrew Chen: You got that right!

JW: Who invited him? I had enough of him in class, not to mention recess!

AC: That's not all; Calvin and Alex are here as well.

AC: Dora the explorer.

JW: I am not Dora, I am Laura. You, Calvin and Alex are so out of here.

Calvin and Alex: Who says we are moving from this spot?

JW: I am woman; see me kick your butts. (Uses big umbrella to whack them off the stage)

JW: Now, Hillary, truth or dare.

HT: Dare of course.

JW: I dare you to read this. (Hands Hillary a book)

HT: What's this (Reads book) Sherlock Holmes porn fanfiction? But we are under eighteen!

JW: Oh yeah, forgot about that. You ask now.

HT: I've wanted to say this; truth or dare, my dear Tasha?

TW: Truth

HT: Do you love mathematics, if not, why did you flirt with Moriarty?

TW: I do not love mathematics, it's my father; and flirting is part of my life!

AH: Disgusting, are you still a virgin?

TW: Yes I am; Adelaide, truth or dare?

AH: Dare Tasha!

TW: Kiss the first person you see in the canon. (Canon hides behind boys)

AH: (Kisses Moriarty) There, happy now!

PM: I'm not!

JW: No one's asking for your opinion, James.

AC: I still remember the time you called John's brother James…

JW: Shut up!

SH (Whispering): How did you get in here?

AC: Through the front door, where else?

SH: Where is it.

AC: It's our own world, so you can't travel back into our time. But… (Whispers excitedly with Calvin) We can try a distraction!

AC: Hey, Laura, your writing sucks!

JW: My writing is good.

AC: You want me tell Mr. Tan about the fart bomb?

JW: Of course not, and if you are blackmailing me, then I would have to tell you about…

AC: Chua? She's just scenery, I need the entire picture!

JW: Leave her out of this.

AC: Unless you release us, I could just dump her.

JW: Okay, okay, I'll release them! (Snaps fingers and canon disappears)

TW: Besides, we could release our bad tempers on males anytime.

HT: Attack them!

AH: With pleasure

AC, Alex and Calvin: No! Rabid FANGIRLS attack!

* * *

A/N:Hazel, this is dedicated to you! Have fun!


	5. A little kiss here, a little kiss there!

JW: Hey! I'm back! And this time, I've got rid of Calvin, Andrew and Alex!

TW: What did you do?

JW: Showed Calvin and Alex Calvin's graduation photographs while pulled Andrew by his collar and pushed him into the girl's toilet on the second floor

TW: Gasp! You know that the photograph was embarrassing! Plus, those girls in the toilet at the second floor are mean!

JW: Serve them right for invading my show.

TW: Hillary is not here, but Adelaide is!

AH: And of course we have the canon with us!

TW: By the way, whose turn is it?

JW: Oops, I forgot, sorry. Let's start with you!

TW: Jennifer, truth or dare!

JW: Dare, I think.

TW: I dare you to kiss Wiggins!

W: You 'ear that? I'm 'oing out now!

TW: You can't, Wiggins, it's locked from the outside.

JW: How did you know?

TW: Because I asked my best friend to do so, silly!

JW: Alright, (Kisses Wiggins on the cheek. Wiggins turns red)

TW: Hey, I mean the lips!

JW: You weren't specific. : P

JW: Adelaide, truth or dare!

AH: Truth, since the last one was dare!

JW: Aw, man! I was hoping you would say dare. I want you to tell me of all this characters, which one you will kiss!

AH: Sherlock Holmes of course. (SH looks disgusted; JW chuckles mischievously.)

AH: Why did I get the feeling that something's up?

JW: Nothing, nothing. It's your turn now.

AH: Tasha, truth or dare?

TW: Dare!

AH: I dare you to EMBRACE WATSON AND GIVE HIM A HUG!

TW: EW, no!

AH: You forgot the ultimatum

TW: What's the ultimatum? I did not hear you mention that!

AH: It's a thing that JW and I had thought of while you were away. Tasha, strip!

DW: Don't you have any decency?

JW: Cover your eyes then. (The canon covers their eyes)

JW: (Whispers) Okay then, glomp them!

AH: With pleasure

Let the stripping, begin.


	6. AN: My birthday!

A/N: My birthday is coming up! Yahoo! So I can publish another chapter on the 3rd of April! Hazel and ZCR are coming too! By the way, I should not have sneaked up on the canons, so dui bu qi!

SH: Apology not accepted (Is wrapped in bandages)

JW: Shut up Mr., female talking.

SH: I still can't believe you have a birthday!

JW: Just to let you know, I am not really a fan girl, so I have a normal life. But, for the sake of my readers, I will continue

The canon: No!


	7. Janice, you're such a let down

JW: Exams again, so I have to rush this through. Adelaide, you can start first. Tasha is on an excursion, so I managed to wrestle the laptop from her.

AH: Fine, but I think we should have one more player.

JW: Alright, Janice, you can come out now!

JC: Laura, shouldn't you be concerntrating on your project on Brunei?

JW: Binghan takes care of that. He deserves it. Truth or Dare, Janice?

JC: I'll take Truth.

JW: If I asked you to write a Sherlock Holmes fanfic, what genre would it be?

JC: Humor. But you know that I don't write Sherlock Holmes, don't you? I write Camp Rock and Flight 29 down fanfics

JW: Aw man, I forgot. Janice, your turn.

JC: Your name is Adelaide, right?

AH: Yeah

JC: I'll base this on Laura's question earlier on. Truth or Dare?

AH: Dare. (Sees JC's face) No, Truth!

JW: You can't undo it.

JC: Adelaide, I dare you to write 'I don't like Sherlock Holmes' five times.

AH: What? I can't do that?

JC: Unlike Laura, I'm pretty forgiving. So, you can refute this dare.

AH: Yes!

JW: Janice, you're ruining the show.

JC: By the way, is Hillary here?

JW: She's at day care. Why?

JC: Cause she has to work on a project with you.

JW: Really? Okay, this is closed for now! Adelaide, I think you should take over for a while, kay?

AH: Sure!

* * *

A/N: Yes, Adelaide, I'm letting you write the next chapter. If you don't want, PM me.

Oh, by the way, Janice's account is Trixienancy124


	8. The final chapter, and a request!

JW: This is the last truth or dare in this story as I think that this has gone far long enough.

Cast: Yes!

JW: But if you review, I might consider doing another "Truth or Dare"!

Cast: No!

JW: Finished with the anouncements, finally. I have my sister Tasha, Adelaide Holmes, Janice and Hillary on this final show.

TW: And if you review, she would continue forever.

JW: Alright Adelaide, Truth or Dare?

AH: Dare!

JW: I dare you to kiss every of those guys (Points to the cast)!

AH: Yes!

JW: That includes Wiggins and Professor Moriarty as well.

AH: What!

JW: You want to do the ultimitium?

AH: What is the ultimitium this time.

JW: What do you mean this time?

AH: For Tasha it was stripping. Then at the start of the story you said it would be kissing Professor Moriarty. So?

JW: The ultimitium would be to tell Andrew Chen off!

AH: Is that even considered a dare? I will tell him off now!

_a few minutes later, Adelaide enters the room, this time smelling of smoke._

JW: Sorry, forgot to mention that he is a rich bully as well.

AH: Ha, ha. Not funny. Hillary, truth or dare?

HT: Truth.

AH: When was the last time you read a Sherlock Holmes book?

HT: When there was a book exchange, I think.

JW: Oh yeah, the flying books incident.

AH: _Flying books?_

JC: Tell you about that later.

HT: Janice, truth or dare?

JC: Dare!

HT: I would like you to write a Sherlock Holmes fic, humor style!

JC: But, I don't even know how!

HT: Never mind.

JC: Tasha, truth or dare!

TW: Dare!

JC: I dare you to...(whispers something to Tasha)

TW: God, that's the best trick ever!

JW: What is it?

_Tasha holds a copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_, _a marker and a lighter. _

TW: Now, would you like to say something?

JW: My BOOK! Give it back Tasha.

TW: Uh, ah. Not unless you destroy your note book.

JW: (crying) Fine. (Wistfully takes out a purple notebook and throws it into the trash can)

TW: This session is over! Goodbye now!

_Jennifer is seen near the trash can. _

TW: Get her, she's trying to retrieve her book.

JW: NO!

_Tasha and Jennifer chase each other. Hillary, Adelaide and Janice looked at them._

JC: Laura would never change, eh?

HT: Yeah.

* * *

A/n: Sheesh, Adelaide. You should have told me you changed your pen name. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
